The Man Who Left
by multiplebae
Summary: When Itachi returns after 4 years in the army, Hinata is still angry about him leaving and not saying goodbye. Will Itachi be able to confess his love for the girl who had been on his mind for those 4 years? Or will Hinata not forgive the man she loved who left her? Lemons. ItaHina ONESHOT


**This is another one shot- although my PeinHina is a 3 shot.  
I got a lot of reviews about how she forgave him too easily- well. This is a one shot so it kinda had to happen. And considering she has changed a lot- Hinata's core is still there. She's forgiving, kind and amazing in general. That's why there is so many ships out there 3 **

Hinata hated the party already. It was just a too large mass of gyrating, hormonal bodies and the stink of beer ever permeating the air.

Why had she allowed Tenten to take her here? Because she was a pushover for friends, that's why.

Hinata scowled in the dim lighting, pulling her hood over her head and weaving through the throngs to drink her beer outside. Her favourite person, Itachi, had always loved the night. Had often taught Hinata about the beauty and wonder that it held.

But the sound of drunken laughs just ruined it.

And Itachi wasn't even in Konoha anymore, had gapped it a while back to the army- not even saying goodbye. Hinata ignored the fresh pang of hurt and chugged back the rest of her beer, savouring the numbness that it brought.

Times had changed. And Hinata had too.

"You look to annoyed to be at this party" A voice interrupted from the darkness, darkly sensual and slightly authoritative. An Uchiha of course. Just which one?

Hinata didn't bother turning around, rather pulling her long legs toward herself. "People tell me I often look too annoyed in general" She replied, looking to the stars.

The voice gained a body- one that stretched out beside her. "And why would you be annoyed?"

Hinata stilled, the voice now much more crimson than it had been before. "Reasons. Some of them far beyond my half sober comprehension right now"

He laughed then, a deep and provocative laugh that warmed Hinata right to the very bone. "I think you're the only person at this party that I like right now"

Hinata scoffed, finally turning to the man that was seated next to her, then stopping immediately.

"Itachi?"

The older male gave a slight smile, towering over her smaller body. "I'm back Hina" His words sent her mind tumbling, almost as much as his new form did. Much more muscled, much more lean and much more handsome than he ever was before.

But that didn't change the fact he didn't say goodbye.

Hinata stilled for a moment then stood up abruptly. "Well, you can fuck off again, asshole"

She walked quickly out of the party, making ninjas proud at the way she maneuvered through the masses of teenagers all in a rush to get away from Itachi and from her aching heart.

He couldn't get close to her again, not after the heartbreak she had suffered. Hinata blinked back tears, struggling to hold in the roar of emotions in her. But just like always, she did.

Even if the man she loved was back and alive.

A hand came down heavy on her shoulder as she neared the gate, snapped back to a hard and definitely more muscled chest than most men in Konoha.

"Don't leave" Itachi growled, ponytail whipping behind him as he held her in front of him. Hinata gritted her teeth, hating the way he manhandled her. "Don't touch me Uchiha" She spat, showing him the side he wasn't there to see.

The side that had grown up without him and learned to stand up for herself. Hinata was no longer the small, scared child she had been before. With self defence classes and a newfound ability to get angry (a lot), Hinata loved the person she had become.

But hated how one man could bring up all the emotions she had tried so hard to get over.

Hinata jerked out of his grip, surprising the stoic Uchiha. "Leave me alone" She spat, turning to leave again and run from her hammering heart, but his hand drew her back, a fast turn that had her instincts on overdrive. She forced his hand off her forearm with her palm, clasping his wrist and bringing him forward and under a firm I'll-break-your-arm grip. It was one of the first things Kakashi had taught her when she had nagged at him to teach her how to defend herself.

"I didn't stutter. So I know you heard me when I said don't touch me" Hinata murmured, just aching to get away from here, from him. But the Uchiha had other plans- like all Uchiha's do. He deftly swung out of her arm lock, bringing her hard against him- again, muscled arms like steel bars around her waist.

Why was it so warm where he touched her?

"Hina, I just want to talk" Itachi's eyes bore into her own, the exact opposite in terms of colour. Hinata shook her head, that ever present pain of loss surging up to remind her of what he had done.

Itachi's jaw clenched, face immaculately handsome in the shadows. "Why won't you let me explain?"

Hinata stiffened, turning away from his searing gaze to blink back the wave of tears. "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

Hinata broke free from his softened grasp, body trembling at the effort it took not to let the tears fall. She hadn't cried since Neji died. And then she left, an echo of Itachi himself years before.

It was frustrating, trying not to think of a man but images him constantly bombarded you. Hinata sighed, leaning back in her seat, taking a break from the endless amount of study notes in front of her. It was useless. All she could think about was his steel like arms and the silk of his voice.

She was such a fucking horndog. Well, that could only come after being a virgin for 20 years and refusing to date anyone she didn't feel she could tolerate for longer than 20 minutes. Her childhood had been filled with that, pleasing others before she pleased herself, worrying everyone but herself.

Itachi taught her to not trust too much, to think about herself first. And he had done that teaching when he had left.

Hinata stood, smoothing out her jeans and pulling her white fitted shirt more. Studying would be of no use if she didn't get busy soon, or the vivid images of his black eyes would stay at the forefront of her mind, burning through her eyelids every time she blinked.

Hinata walked outside, checking her phone. She only kept in contact with TenTen, Neji, Kiba and Shino- sometimes Naruto. But the fearless blonde had annoyed her after a while, her lovestruck teen mind realizing that all he did was chase the bubblegum haired girl and suppress his homosexual urges towards Sasuke.

That group of friends was something she preferred to not think about.

"Hina" A voice murmured from behind her, immediately setting her core aflame with anger and..something else that Hinata chose not to dwell upon. She kept walking, lengthening her strides in her scuffed converse, her heartbeat getting faster and faster as she felt him draw nearer and nearer.

" _Hinata"_ He repeated, a heavy hand coming around her waist and drawing her to his hard chest. A rough exhale of air left them both as they collided, Hinata's more anger than anything. Itachi thought he could come back after 4 years and weedle his way back into her life?

She knew it, the Uchiha's were retarded.

"Look at me, Love"

His voice was too sinful, too beautiful to be earthly. Hinata glared at him through her eyelashes, jerking out of his strong grip. Itachi frowned but let her go, the signs of his frustration clear to Hinata. She knew him better than anyone in the world- even his brother who had an extremely strong bro complex.

His mouth tightened, sensual lips thinning slightly. "I want to explain why I left" He trailed off, leaving her room to speak. But Hinata didn't want to talk, she just wanted to cry.

Itachi ground his teeth before intensifying his gaze. "I needed to go to the army Hina. It was something all my family had done before me, and I needed to go to see if it was for me too"

Hinata spoke then, interrupting his words abruptly. "So you still didn't say goodbye, even if that could have been the last time you saw me?" Her words struck him, almost as if she had physically hit him.

"You didn't say goodbye. And you could have went on more campaigns after that."

Itachi ran a hand through his hair, ebony tendrils escaping his ponytail. "I couldn't! You were the only person who I would regret leaving! It was too hard to say goodbye, and I thought it was better that you hated me if I left and never came back, rather than waiting for the day I would"

Hinata had expected a better argument, something that would make her forgive him in a heartbeat. But this was not it. She wrung her hands, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill and make her mask melt.

"You left me. You didn't even value me enough to tell me you were going and might not come back. Instead, you left me here, wondering what I had done wrong to make you leave and not say goodbye, rethinking every single second we spent together to find the one mistake that made you decide to go."

Itachi's face was strained now, pain echoing in the deep pools of his eyes and harsh lines on his face. More beautiful than ever and in his very prime.

Hinata shook her head, fists clenched at her sides. "And when Neji _died,_ you didn't even know. Because you never sent me letters. I was alone in that godforsaken house with that monster I call my father, and you didn't even write to me. Kiba, Shino and Tenten were there, and I suppose they're the only reason I still feel something and am alive today." Hinata looked to the sky, tears trailing down her face in thin lines that didn't even begin to show the pain she felt inside. She knew he was reeling from the revelation that Neji was dead, and knew he had dozens of questions on his tongue waiting to be let free.

"I don't know what to do. I want to accept you again, but this new me, this hardened me, this is the me that survived without you. And I don't know if I want to go back to the one who couldn't"

Hinata stared back at the Uchiha, taking in the hardness of his face, the dark aura around him and the general pain that tightened his body. He was too much of everything to be around her- too beautiful, too overbearing and Hinata was too invested in him to be safe. Itachi stepped closer, a calloused hand wiping the trails of tears away from her cheeks, a gentle caress that made Hinata's heart clench.

This was why, she realized.

She loved him, and it was the kind of love that threatened to overwhelm your being.

"Hinata, _please"_ Itachi chose not to waste his words on promises he knew she had been given time and time again, instead choosing to love her with all his being. He was hers, whether she liked it or not, and it had always been that way. Even when he was on the battlefield, in trenches, sitting with his friends dead around him.

Hinata was the last, first and one of the only things that had ever been on his mind. He knew the kind of love he had consumed him, lived in every cell of his body- and he didn't care.

Hinata deserved it. And Neji had died? The last person that really, really loved her, was dead? And Itachi hadn't been there. A sharp pang of pain shot through him, and he focused back in on the dove in front of him.

She was still crying, just silently. Her blue black hair flared behind her in the wind, opening up her fair, angled face. Big, lavender doe eyes and the body of sin, it was a wonder that men didn't hit on her constantly.

But she was contemplating leaving him- and he deserved it. He just wanted the chance- the one chance that would show her he could be everything and more for her.

Just to be with her, he would do anything. Those 4 hard years had taught him that.

Hinata leaned her face forward, resting her forehead on his. Decisions were all she had to make these past 4 years, usually for others. But this one, this decision would resound in her life much more than the rest.

"Don't leave me again." She whispered lowly, feeling a little weight lifted off her shoulders. It wasn't worth it anymore- the more she pushed him away the more hurt they both went through.

And Itachi made her happy, even if he did leave.

On some level she understood why he left, and she felt as if she couldn't hold it against him anymore.

Itachi's arms came around her immediately, drawing her to him in a crash of hard muscle and soft curves. His nose buried itself into her hair, inhaling her scent so he could ingrain it into his mind.

He was hers and she was finally his. Itachi knew he would spend the rest of his years making up for the 4 years he was gone, but would wait every second it took for her to fully forgive him.

"I love you Hinata." Itachi murmured into her hair, surprising the Hyuuga again. She leaned back, hands fluttering up to his face as she caressed his cheekbones. He really was a beautiful man, and she knew that he meant what he said.

And she loved him more than he could possibly ever understand.

Itachi leaned into her hand, eyes keen on her own. "I love you." His voice broke, the amount of adoration and passion in those three words enough to fill Hinata with the kind of happiness that people talked about in movies.

The man she loved, loved her back.

Lifting herself onto her toes, she met his lips to hers, a slow sensual kiss that encompassed every emotion she felt and had felt for him. His hands tightened around her waist, trying to get her closer than they were as his tongue swiped her bottom lip, drawing a gasp out of the now crying Hinata.

Hinata drew back slightly, a breath apart from his intense eyes and soft lips. "I love you Itachi. I always have"

Itachi felt his heart crack, the pain and hurt lifting as he held the woman of his dreams in his arms. She loved a man like _him_ , and he wouldn't ever let her regret it.

Hinata's apartment was less than furnished, but was uniquely her. Itachi noticed this at the back of his mind, but had something more important to focus on- like the fact that currently his tongue was in Hinata's mouth.

Her legs were around his waist, hands scrunched in his hair. Itachi knew he was in heaven. He swiped his tongue on the bottom of her lip, drawing a moan that tightened not only his body but somewhere _else_ too.

He kicked close the door, moving his lips slowly down her neck, kissing and biting every single part he could touch. Her hands fumbled with his shirt, pulling it up and over him so he stood in front of her half naked.

Her pale eyes widened, fingers tracing the ridges of muscle in a trail of flame- nearly making his eyes roll back into his head. If this is what it was like when she touched him, then he was really looking forward to what would happen when she-

" _Fuck"_ Itachi groaned as het tongue met his abs, licking lower and lower until her lips kissed the spot just above his belt buckle.

"Watch me" Hinata murmured, standing up as Itachi lay back on her queen bed. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, eyes heavy as she watched him following every movement she made. It made Hinata feel more beautiful and sexier than anything in the world.

It was as if she was the only girl in the world.

Hinata pulled off her shirt, boots and jeans, standing nearly naked before him in a Victoria's Secret lace bra and panties.

Itachi stared at the woman before him, trying to commit every curve, dip and slope to memory- before he remembered he was going to lick every inch anyway.

"You're fucking beautiful Hinata" A goddess in the dim light, all doe eyes and hair like the night.

Hinata blushed darkly before climbing over him, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off, revealing a rather large tent in his briefs that Hinata blinked at. Hinata leaned down to his ear, hot breath almost tickling him. "You're going to be my first, and my last"

She was a virgin? Itachi nearly took her right there and then, the statement setting him on fire.

He was going to be damn good, and would make her first time the best it could be.

Itachi swiped his fingers over her nipples through her bra, grinning when he heard a sharp intake of breath. They were already hard- so was he, painfully so- and pebbled as he unclipped her bra and brought her full, creamy breasts into his hands.

There was a God, he knew it.

They were big, soft and before he knew it, she was on her back and they had flipped positions, his mouth sucking eagerly over her nipple, the other massaging the tender flesh in his hand.

" _Itachi"_ Hinata moaned, hands raking on his back, and he moved lower, licking her stomach while his hands continued to work on her sensitive tits and slowed around the dip where her center lay. He looked up, seeing the invitation in her eyes and continued, pulling her panties down and opening her legs wider as he settle his head between them.

She was dripping, Hinata could feel the need between her legs and resisted the urge to clench her thighs together.

Although the sight of Itachi between them nearly made her combust.

She was easy to please.

Itachi's tongue flattened, sliding up her labia in a teasing carress that had her squiriming. Itachi's hands clamped down on her thighs, subconsciously rubbing circles into her skin at the same time his tongue gave slow, languid strokes to her pussy.

"You taste like ambrosia Hinata" He murmured, his hair out of the ponytail and coming down to the sides of his face. His own cock was now sitting on his stomach, painfully rigid and pulsing as he decided to drive his tongue into her folds, her scream and immediate motivation as his hand came down to rub her clit.

He sucked, licked and rubbed, all motions that set Hinata on fire as she writhed beneath him.

"Itach- _please-_ I need you now" Her plead didn't fall on deaf ears and he straightened, stepping out of his briefs so that his proud, thick member stood for her to see and soon to feel.

But the sight of Hinata sprawled on the bed, legs open and face flushed almost made him come. Itachi knew she was a virgin, but she was also incredibly wet so it would be an easy slide in.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, postitioned now above her. Hinata looked into his eyes and nodded, eyes a fire with desire. Itachi smiled then pushed into her, one hard push that broke her hymen and covered his cock completely to the base- encased in her almost too tight heat.

" _Fucking hell_ " Itachi groaned as she clenched around him, walls slick and tight to the point where his eyes rolled back in his head. Hinata had muffled a scream, but let her groan of ecstasy out as he moved, slow drawls of pleasure that added to his own.

He pumped in and out, drawing out to the head then thrusting back in until he filled her up. "Itachi, yes" Hinata gasped, hips rising to meet his as he thrust faster and harder, eventually ramming into her fresh pussy at a pace that satisfied the both of them.

Especially Hinata.

Her hands clawed onto his arms, leaving scratches that gave him more pleasure, the only sound in the room their wet skin sliding and his balls slapping her soft ass. She tightened around him, his own orgasm building up as he thrust harder and harder, grunting in time to her cries, crashing his lips to hers in a craze of pleasure and need.

" _Itachi!"_ Hinata cried, breasts bouncing deliciously as she came, hot cum squirting out of her pussy and covering his dick as he continued pummelling, faster now that he knew she was pleasured.

She rode with him, watching their actions. "Come in me Itachi"

That was what set him off. He thrust particularly hard, letting out a string of curse words as he shot thick tendrils of cum into Hinata.

They both groaned at the feeling, Hinata's walls milking every last drop his cock would give. " _Fuck yes Hinata"_ Itachi moaned, head falling into the crook of her neck. He stopped thrusting but stayed in her, spent but knew he would be ripe and ready soon.

Hinata's arms came around him, breasts pressed against his chest. She wiped his hair off his face, cheeks and eyes alight with the aftershocks of her climax. Itachi knew this was heaven, and he was never going to leave.

He was her first time, and was going to make sure that this girl he loved, this girl who love him, would be cherished and loved (hard) for the rest of their lives.

And by the way she flipped him over and sat on his now hard dick, she was thinking the same thing too.


End file.
